People who Betray
by rain angst
Summary: The bells are tolling and death is in the air. L/Raito


Title- People who Betray

Pairing- L/Raito

Talking ""

Thinking ''

Italics- flashback

So I re-wrote a lot. I think it is a lot better, and I feel much more content with it now. Please give it another chance; I am sure it won't be disappointing. I have used scenes from episode 25. I hope you all read it, and enjoy it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"I tell you the truth, one of you is going to betray me." Jesus, found in John 13:18-30_

The rain is pelting against L, as he stands on the roof. He listens intently to the sound of bells. The last time the bells had ringed this loudly was when he had been five. It had been the day of his parent's funeral. Watari's larger hand had gripped his smaller one's tighter as they stared beyond the iron gates.

But the tolling of the bells is deafening and knocks L out of his previous thought. His instincts tell him that his death has finally arrived.

A faint sound rose over the howling rain and L turns his attention back to the roof doors. Raito was standing under the only shelter from the rain and looked like he was saying something. L glances over slightly confused and cups his ear. A faint 'what are you doing up here Ryuuzaki?' reaches his ears. L smiles lightly, while indicating for Raito to repeat what he had just said.

An annoyed Raito raises his right arm to protect himself from the rain, while walking closer to Ryuuzaki. "I said what are you doing out here Ryuuzaki?" Raito asks once he is ten feet away from L. He puts his arm down, realizing it was a pointless battle, since the rain has already drenched him.

L frowns at Raito's comment and turns his head back up to look up at the bleak sky.

"It's the bells, they are unusual loud today," L murmurs.

Raito stays silent, while listening intently for any sounds. After a minute passes Raito speaks. "I don't hear anything Ryuuzaki, are you sure you hear bells?" Raito asks curiously.

"Yes the sound is quite loud; perhaps it is for a wedding or…" L trails of, while looking at Raito. The younger man's face reminds impassive.

"Tell me something Raito, is there any time in your life where you have not lied?" L asks looking directly into Raito's sepia eyes. A small widening of Raito's eyes was the only indication that Raito has heard L's question.

"Of course I lie Ryuuzaki, everyone does, but I only lie when I need to. Just like everyone else. And it is has never hurt someone," Raito explains and L let out a small sigh of disappointment.

"I'm sorry; I'm not making any sense. I have a hard time trusting people," L mumbles, as his eyes stare at the forming rain puddles.

"Let's go back in, were getting drenched."

Once the two entere the building, Raito moves to the stairs and sits on the top step, while L went to a small closet that is kept at the end of the short hallway.

L put a white towel on his head, while walking over to Raito. The younger man has taken his shoes of and put them a few feet away from him, with the socks lying out neatly besides them.

"Here" L says, placing the towel in Raito's awaiting hand. As soon as the towel is in Raito's hand the younger man starts wiping his hair and face.

"Why were you outside in this kind of weather?" Raito asks, glancing up at L.

"I'm sorry," L mutters sincerely.

L moves down the staircase and kneels down in front of Raito, while picking up Raito's slender right foot.

"What are you doing Ryuuzaki?" Raito's inquires surprised.

"Raito-kun is still very wet and it is my fault. Since Raito wishes to become dry I can help him out," L says, not making eye connect with Raito.

"This isn't necessary Ryuuzaki," Raito explains, but L grips Raito's foot tighter.

"I can give you a foot message. I am actually quite good at it," L whispers, meeting Raito's gaze steadily.

"Do what you want," Raito sighs in defeat. L begins to wipe the younger man's feet again.

"Has Raito-kun ever heard of Judas betrayal to Jesus?" L asks and Raito glances down at L.

"Yes, that is part of Christianity, but I haven't heard the whole story," Raito quietly responds as he feels water droplets hit his foot.

"You're still wet," Raito uses his towel to wipe L's head.

"Sorry," L murmurs.

"On the night Jesus was betrayed, he knew that one of his displaces would be the cause of it. On that same night Judas came back with dirty feet and Jesus told Judas to sit down, so that he could wash Judas's feet," L began and Raito's hummed a sound of encouragement, the detective continued.

"Doing this, reminds me of that story, wouldn't you agree Raito?" Ryuuzaki asks, as his hands pause.

"It does, but is there another reason you are telling me this?" Light quietly requests.

"I have a favor to ask you. I know that I am going to die today. The moment before I die I would like Raito-kun to kiss me."

"I refuse, you are not going to die," Raito states sternly and L smiles sadly.

"That is nice of Raito-kun to say, but the bells say otherwise. Would Raito-kun refuse a dying mans wish?" L inquires, while raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"You are not dying today Ryuuzaki."

"We will see."

"I cannot make a promise like that to you," Raito mumbles quietly.

"Let's put it this way, if the Shinigami goes missing without anyone knowing the location, I would like for you to assume I am about to die and kiss me." L says and Raito lets out a small sigh.

"Fine, I promise that if something like that happens then I will," Raito replies dejectedly. "But you have to tell my why you want me to kiss you?" Raito mummers as he glances down at L.

"Simple, I believe that it is only right for Raito to give me one last kiss before I die."

"You really are a pervert," Raito says knowingly.

"Only when it comes to you," L smirks.

Ryuuzaki's cell phone begins to ring and L pulls it out from his back pocket, after standing up. "Moshi moshi" there is a pause before L speaks again. "I understand" L shuts his cell phone.

"Perhaps the day won't be so bad," L mutters, while placing his cell phone back into his pocket.

"We should go back to the other task force members," L states, not facing the younger man. An affirmative sound comes from Raito and L knows Raito is placing his shoes back on.

"I'm ready."

L yanks Raito up and presses their lips together. His tongue flicks out and runs across Raito's bottom lip. Raito opens his mouth and meets L's tongue, both fighting for dominance.

L moves his hand into Raito's thick locks and adjusts the younger man's head, to gain better access to Raito's mouth. Raito wraps his arm around L's waist to pull the older man closer. They break away, once their lungs burn for air. Raito gives L a questioning look. "I wanted to kiss Raito before the kiss of death" L untangles himself from the younger man.

Neither speak again until they enter the elevator. "So what happens to Judas?" Raito asks, while standing next to L. "He hangs himself," L responds flatly.

"Sounds like a crappy way to go" Raito comments.

"There are worse ways to go," L idle remarks.

"I know that Ryuuzaki," Raito snaps.

"Then Raito-kun should have specified what he meant," L responds.

"Most people would have realized that was a rhetorical question," Raito mutters and sees L bring his thumb up to his mouth to nibble on it.

"I would never betray you," Raito earnestly says.

"Raito-kun is such a smooth liar" L observes. Raito stands in front of L meeting the detective's steady gaze.

"I am serious about this," Raito quietly says.

"Raito-kun is my first lover and I am ninety percent sure he will betray me. A tragic love story, wouldn't you agree," L comments.

"Only if I do betray you," Raito points out, while moving to L's left side and then taking the detective's hand.

"This relationship was never meant to have a happy ending. It's a shame we didn't meet under different circumstances." L walks out of the opening elevator doors. Raito's eyes widened slightly and his hand lets go of L.

"Where have you two been?" Matsuda asks curiously, but L ignores him and makes his way over to his seat. The W symbol comes up and L steps onto his seat before sitting down.

"An American prison has agreed to go ahead with the test" Watari's voice says through the computer.

"We should start making preparations to send the notebook within the next two days," L replies and Watari makes an affirmative sound.

"What exactly are you planning Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda inquires, looking from L to the W symbol confused. "We are going to test out the Death Note's 13 day rule," L remarks, while stirring the cup of tea that had been recently placed on his desk.

"What?" Matsuda's says surprised.

"I am testing out the 13 day rule. A prisoner is going to use it to kill a person who is scheduled to be executed within the week. The prisoner who writes down the name will get off of the death plenty and be pardoned for their crimes," L responds annoyed, for having to repeat himself.

"But we have already proved Raito-kun's and Misa Misa's innocence, do you still suspect them" Matsuda asks taken aback.

"I never stopped suspecting them and I believe that the rule is a fake. If those last two rules were part of the other rules then, on the last page of the rule book, it would not have those blank spaces. I could be wrong and the prisoner who uses it will die after the 13 days are up, but this will solve the kiss," L firmly states.

"After all my son has done to help with the investigation and you still suspect him!!" Soichiro accuses angrily.

"If they are really innocent then no one has anything to worry about. This will completely clear them," L takes a sip of his tea. Grimacing slightly before adding seven sugar cubes.

"Alright, I will go along with this," Soichiro reluctantly agrees and looks over to L's computer. "Where is the notebook going exactly?" Soichiro questions.

"We are sending it to Los Angeles," L responds.

"Watari," L says, but gets no response. L moves closer to the computer. "Watari," he repeats and feels a slight panic raise in his chest as the screen went completely white with the words 'Data Deletion' on the screen.

The room's electricity went out and a red light appeared that was used for the backup generators. "Where is the shinigami?" L asks looking around the room.

Raito came up behind L and turns the chair around, so the two were facing each other. No words were said as Raito leans over and presses his lips against L's. Both of their eyes remained open.

'I kept my promise.'

'I know,' L raises his hand to rest on the back of Raito's neck. Raito cups L's cheek in his hands and deepens the kiss.

His tongue drives into L's mouth memorizing everything he could while he still has the chance. He feels L's mouth stops responding and Raito's sepia eyes stare into L's stormy ones. Raito pulls away slowly, but L places his full weight onto Raito, knocking the two of them onto the floor. With a small thud, Raito lands on his back with Ryuuzaki sprawled against him.

Raito sits up slowly, with L leaning against him. L hands dig into Raito's shoulder, but Raito ignores the slight pain.

L's legs are loosely wrapped around Raito's waist. Raito tugs L gently away and his eyes lock with L's; a small malice smile covering his face.

'I was right,' but feels no satisfaction.

Raito leans forward to L's ear. "A tragic love story indeed," Raito whispers in a mocking voice before pulling away to see Ryuuzaki's eyes starting to close. He refuses to show anything, but joy over the defeat of his greatest obstacle of becoming a God.

'But I wish I hadn't been,' L thinks and feels another sharp pain in his chest. His grip on Raito's shoulder became tighter before L's eyes slowly shut and his hand's fall limply away from Raito's shoulders.

"Hey Ryuuzaki," Raito shakes L's body and gets no response. "Wake up, come on Ryuuzaki this isn't funny!" Raito's voice rising with each word. "AAHHHH, were next, first Watari and now L. The shinigami is going to kill us!" Raito shouts.

Matsuda falls onto the floor, while shaking his head in disbelief. Aizawa fell backwards and both Soichiro and Mogi took a few steps backwards in shock. Raito withholds his smirk in the crook of L's neck. A moment passes and the task members breathe a sigh of relief, figuring that if the shinigami was going to kill them it would have happened by now.

After the task force members had calmed down, they faced their new challenge, how to react to what had just happened between L and Raito. Raito and L had just been kissing and now L was dead in Raito's arm.

Soichiro moves to his son and places a hand on his sons shoulder. Raito flinches away, curling closer to Ryuuzaki's body. Soichiro let his hand fall away, not sure what to say.

"Where are you shinigami!" Raito shouts, as he places L's body on the ground gently, before standing up. "Come out," Raito exclaims, as he rushes out of the room and goes to find Rem's notebook. Soichiro follows with Matsuda at his heels. Raito walks into the only without camera's and sees the black notebook on the ground. Picking it up quickly, Raito places in the back of his pants right before his father and Matsuda enter.

"Is this the shinigami remains?" Matsuda asks as he kneels in front of the pile of silver ash.

"I think it is," Raito agrees weakly, his eyes staring at the ground. "I am going to make sure we catch Kira, in honor of Ryuuzaki," Raito determinedly says. "Kira was able to kill Ryuuzaki, is it really safe to be on this case?" Matsuda whispers.

"Matsuda, if you are not willing to risk your life, you shouldn't be on this investigation," Light mutters.

"Your right," Matsuda agrees quietly. Raito turns and exits the room without another word.

Raito makes his way back into the investigation room; and sees Mogi and Aizawa on cell phones. Sinking to the ground, Raito picks up Ryuuzaki body and cradles it against his chest.

'L is dead, but it's not sinking in,' Raito numbly thinks.

"Raito you should let go of the body," Soichiro quietly says. He didn't dare bring up the kiss; his son was to upset over the loss of his friend, and Soichiro expects something more. But none of that mattered right now.

"An ambulance is on its way," Mogi volunteered and moved out of the room to call.

"Once an ambulance gets here they might be able to save him," Soichiro pipes up, trying to comfort his son.

"Yeah that's right Raito-kun they have those things at the hospital where it can start a person's heart again," Matsuda chirped in.

Raito shakes his head no. "The shinigami killed him, no matter what the ambulance or hospital does Ryuuzaki will stay dead," Raito says in a shaky voice. His hand comes up to stroke Ryuuzaki's hair a few times before Raito places the body down on the ground gently.

Ryuuzaki was no longer in there. Raito stands up and leaves the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raito sits on the bed he used to share with the quirky detective. The bed L and he had sex on more times than Raito cared to admit.

Judas had betrayed the son of God. Raito was a God and because L had gone against his ideas that made the detective Raito's betrayer.

Ryuuzaki had asked him once what he thought L was to Kira.

_The two lay sprawled on the bed; sheets barely covering their waist. Half of Raito's body rested on L's bare chest. _

"_Raito-kun what do you think L is to Kira?" Ryuuzaki asked after his breathing evened out. "Enemies," Raito said simply. "I didn't mean it in that sense. Because Kira thinks of himself as a God what would L be to him in that sense," L rephrased in a monotone voice. _

_Raito eyes looked at the wall, while L waited for the answer. "He would be Kira's Judas," Raito finally said. _

"_Thought so," L responded and his hand began to stroke Raito's hair. "Why do you ask?" Raito questioned. L ignored Raito's query and asked one of his own._

"_Do you think Kira could ever love L?" L asked not making any eye connect. _

_The room was silent for a few moments before Raito thought of an answer. "I think Kira could, but if he had to choose the L or his people, Kira would always choose his people over the detective," Raito said at last. _

"_Just drop it Ryuuzaki and let me sleep," Raito tiredly mumbled. _

"_Raito if you were Kira and you had to choose between me and 'your people' who would you choose?" L curiously asked. _

'_Who would he choose? He wanted to say Ryuuzaki, but if he really was Kira and used the mentality of Kira, then it would obliviously be 'the people.' _

_The silence must have lasted too long because L spoke. "Raito-kun is tired he should stop thinking and go to sleep already," L murmured and both knew what the silence had meant. "Goodnight Ryuuzaki," Raito closed his eyes and let sleep take him. _

A week later Raito had regained his memories of being a God and L now laid six feet underground.

L's death would help Raito judge the criminals of the world, without him being worried about getting caught. The only competition Raito ever had is now gone. Even through becoming God of humanity is even more attainable, Raito couldn't help the flicker of sadness that flares up in his chest.

Just this once, Raito would regret killing of his only real friend and lover. Then he would bury the feeling deep within himself and take his place as God of the new world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End

What do you all think of the revisions I made? So I am actually not really all that religious, but this idea would not leave me alone.

Hope you all enjoyed it and please review.

-rain angst


End file.
